


Used and Abused

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, Fellatio, Femdom, Forced Oral Sex, Fucking Machine, Humiliation, Pseudo-Rape play, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Sex Toy Machine, Submissive Male, Submissive Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: Tom answers the door for the wrong stranger, and quickly becomes victim to sexual degradation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE READ THE BEGINNING thoroughly and understand that all parties are consenting. Pseudo-rape play involves one partner who pretends to resist and struggle against a more dominant partner. I do not in any way condone actual rape and/or sexual assault. This fic involves an established Dom/sub relationship who love & care for each other!!!

[[Are you sure about this? You understand this sort of scene can get extremely intense, potentially painful, even?]]

  
[[Yes! :) More than anything, darling. I trust you completely and I promise to use my safe word if something’s too frightening or painful.]]

  
[[Alright then. Lemme plan out about how I want to do this and I’ll come by in a couple of days. I love you sweety~]]

  
[[Thank you, Mistress. And I love you, too.]]

  
—

  
After rigorously towel-drying his unruly auburn curls, Tom sighed. Nothing beats the sensation one feels after a long hot shower, especially after a good run; breathless, but refreshed, warm, acutely aware of the droplets of water rolling over your skin, and completely blanketed in the warmth of steam and smell of cleanliness. He looked himself over in the mirror, his fingers traced the growing but neatly trimmed whiskers around his face. It had been quite some time since he last let his facial hair grow out this much, and while it has taken some getting used to and he considered shaving it a few times, he was also aware how much his fans had missed the look. Tom chuckled to himself, if only they knew how much he secretly snooped around on Tumblr. His mischievous thoughts ceased and startled somewhat when he heard a loud banging downstairs. He looked at his cell and didn’t see any missed calls or texts that could’ve hinted at the presence knocking on his door at such a late hour. “Just a minute!!” He shouted. Wrapping a towel around his waist hurriedly, he hopped down the steps two at a time, worried and anxious. Paranoid thoughts raced through his mind: What if it was an emergency? What if it was someone in desperate need of help? Or someone needing to call the police?? He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, quickly jogging to the front door. Tom swung the door open, and his jaw dropped at the sight. Standing on his doorstep was a drop dead gorgeous pale woman, her brown hair was pulled back in a high set ponytail, dark red lipstick, and she was dressed in a long brown leather trench coat, noting a small silver suitcase in one hand, and seemed to be wearing thigh-high black leather boots with wicked heels that elevated her almost to his eye level, hers being hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. The unexpected beauty’s overall appearance left him speechless. He blanked, trying desperately not to think about his erection growing beneath his flimsy towel. Despite the blood rushing to other parts of his body, it struck him as suspicious that this woman was wearing shades… in the middle of midnight? Quickly coming back from his thoughts, he cleared his throat to speak.

  
“Um… Can I help you, madam?” His words came out a bit shaky and he could feel the flush of embarrassment turning his cheeks red. He was not prepared for what happened next. There was a click and his stomach dropped, he could feel his heart pounding with fear, watching as a gun was drawn from her pocket, pointed straight at him. His baby blues widened, and he looked back up into the stranger’s face, his mind racing with why’s and what to possibly say, but he was too frozen to utter a syllable. She smiled cruelly at his panicked state.

  
“Scream and you’re fucking dead, Hiddleston. Now step back inside, slowly.” Her voice was terrifyingly calm, taking a bold step forward into his home, and forcing Tom to do as she said. Keeping the barrel pointed at him and without breaking eye contact, she kicked the door closed behind her. Tom thought of what he could potentially do to retaliate or fight her off, but there was no way he could be sure how quick her finger could squeeze the trigger. For now, he decided it was best to just do whatever she said, and perhaps they could both walk away from this without injury. He reluctantly put his hands up, calming himself.

  
“Look, take whatever you want, you don’t need to use the gun, I won’t stop you. My wallet is over there on the kitchen counter.” He nodded over his left shoulder in the kitchen’s direction. “I won’t fight you. If it’s money you’re after, take whatever you feel you need.” He spoke with no hostility. In fact, his tone was sincere and heartfelt, and he hoped the mysterious woman could sense this. He felt unwanted shudders race down his spine when she smirked and snickered at him.

“Oh, I know you won’t fight me.” She sneered whilst tossing her suitcase carelessly onto the floor. The woman removed her sunglasses, revealing cruel jade eyes staring into his soul. His eyes watched her intently, unsure what could possibly be in that suitcase or what she planned to do with the contents. She undone the tie around her coat, and Tom’s mouth went dry. She was wearing nothing but her boots. His cock throbbed, now fully hard and straining against the towel, and he looked down at her feet, ashamed of his body’s reaction. She clearly took notice and chuckled. “And that’s how I know you won’t.” She added, stepping closer to him. Tom gasped and trembled when she grabbed him through the towel, cursing how he twitched in response to her squeezing. “Look at what a slut you are: getting so aroused, even at gun point. Typical man whore.” The woman pressed the gun’s tip at his stomach, gently pushing him to lean up against the wall. Her hand released him only to rip away the towel that had been hiding him and she hummed appreciatively at the sight. He licked and bit his bottom lip, heart pounding in his ears. He hated how aroused his body had become, and was almost disgusted how a surprisingly large drop of precum was forming on top of his crown.

  
“Please…” Tom rasped, his voice soft and pleading. Before he could utter another word, the woman clenched her jaw and she swung her hand, slapping him hard. His head jerked to the left, his jaw went slack and tingled, his brain blanked for a second, stunned at how unbelievably hard she struck. His momentary shock empowered the woman further, bracing her hands on his shoulders, and she roughly pushed him down onto his knees. She had him effectively pinned, grabbing a fistful of his curls and sharply tugged his head to look up at her, causing him to hiss through his teeth.

  
“I’m going to take what I want _**from you**_. And you’re going to let me because you like this, don’t you?” She mocked. Tom pressed his lips together tightly and growled up at the woman, glaring at her with defiance. “Open your mouth, boy.” She ordered, but all he did was huff and averted his gaze, his jaw tightening. His resistance was countered with her pinching his nose, effectively cutting off his air. “Open. Your. Mouth.” Tom squirmed and tried to pull away but his need for oxygen was stronger. He gasped for air, and she immediately forced her cunt against his mouth. Her grip on his hair moved to clutch the back of his head and he scrunched his eyes shut, refusing to give her any satisfaction to his humiliation. He braced his hands against her thighs and tried to push her away, but her wide stance kept her steady. She began to move, grinding herself against his lips and stubble, and she moaned lecherously above him. “Come on Hiddleston, I know you don’t want to fight me. Just open up.” She cooed cruelly, grinding her clit over his nose, her scent was flooding his lungs, and all he could do was whimper muffled protests. He finally opened his watery eyes pitifully, a few tears streamed over his red cheeks before his resolve began to chip away. Tom opened his mouth and helplessly moaned against her flesh, his tongue began slowly lapping at her drenched lips. The woman’s intensely dominant aura wavered just slightly for a moment when she mewled above him, his pace quickened then, now thrusting his tongue rhythmically into her core. “ _Oh yeeeah, **there**_ you go… Now you’re gettin’ it.” She grinned and sighed, her head fell back from the cocktail of power and pleasure washing over her. Tom surrendered his will to hers completely, shaking his head back and forth between her thighs, making her seep even more delicious honey down his throat. She angled her hips just slightly and he withdrew his tongue to close his lips around her swollen clit. He groaned, alternating between lapping at it with his flattened tongue to sucking it fervently, his efforts were rewarded with her cries becoming louder and more desperate, her climax peaking. He plunged his tongue back into her spasming cunt, and she fell screaming over the edge, her release squirting into his mouth and dripping over his lips. She panted, taking a moment to regain her composure as her victim licked her cunt clean. Tom gasped for precious air himself when she finally withdrew from his face, his senses dizzied and feeling almost drunk. He hadn’t realized just how badly he needed to breathe. “You liked that, didn’t you slut?” She purred with a triumphant smirk, gazing down at his disheveled appearance. His face glistening with her cum, dripping from his chin, his thin lips parted wide as he gasped, his body trembling, and his heavy cock was weeping a steady thread of precum. When Tom bowed his head, he whimpered, “y-yes… p-please… st-stop.” The brunette scrunched her nose disapprovingly. “Look at me.” She hissed, to which Tom obeyed. As soon as he raised his head up, she knelt down to deliver another harsh slap to his opposite cheek. She then straddled his lap, grabbed his face, and pulled him into a rough kiss. Her tongue thrusted into his mouth, in and out, in and out, and he couldn’t contain his defeated whimpers. He tried arching his back, to put some distance between their bodies, but she had a strong grip on his jaw. Her hips started rocking back  & forth in his lap and despite himself, his hips bucked beneath hers in turn. Her wicked giggling vibrated against his swollen lips. “Your lips say ‘stop’ but your body is begging for more.” She panted against his mouth. “And I am far from done with you, pretty boy.” With that, she stood up, grabbed her suitcase, and used her gun to motion for Tom to follow her.

  
…

  
Tom had never felt so prone and vulnerable in his life. The intruder had started to unload her suitcase like she owned the place, and she had immobilized him to the bed. His wrists had been handcuffed above his head, attached to the headboard, and his legs were strapped into a steel spreader bar, spread at the knees so there was no way of closing himself to whatever she had planned. He watched with anxious curiosity as she withdrew an odd machine from the suitcase and began to assemble it together. She attached a steel rod to the main black body of the device and his eyes widened at what she withdrew next. The woman retrieved a realistic dildo, about his size and thickness, and stuck it at the end of the rod. He swallowed nervously and the sinister smirk she shot him did nothing to ease his racing thoughts. After tossing a bottle of lube onto the bed, the brunette proceeded to crawl up the bed beside Tom and simply gazed down at him. The way her jade orbs roamed over his face and prone body was enough to make him tremble and he tried to stifle the whine threatening to escape his lips. His mind conjured invisible hands and tongues going over every inch of his skin… and it alarmed him, in a surprisingly not unpleasant way.

  
“Aww, don’t pout, pretty boy. I’m going to use you, and ruin you, and fuck you, and you are going to enjoy every damn second of it.” She chuckled cruelly. His nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw, turning his head away from her sadistic smile. He should’ve known by now this was a mistake; she grabbed his hair and twisted hard, eliciting a pained and strangled cry, tears sprung in the corners of his scrunched shut eyes. She leaned in close to his face and snarled, “don’t get a _**fucking attitude**_ with _**me**_.” She sunk her teeth in the side of his neck and clutched his aching cock in a tight grip, shattering his resistance further. He whimpered and writhed beneath her, pulling and straining against the restraints, but she only bit down harder and squeezed tighter. Tom finally caved with a defeated sob and ceased wriggling.

  
“Fuck!.. pl-please stop! It hurts!!” He choked. The woman obliged and unlatched from his neck and released his dick. She glared into his eyes with a tight frown, waiting for him to speak. “I… I won’t struggle anymore,” Tom murmured, “I’ll do whatever you say, do whatever you want to me, just… don’t hurt me.” The woman stared intently into his teary baby blues, trying to detect any hints of deception but there was none. Her stern expression turned soft, and she reached up to stroke her nails down his cheek.

  
She smiled sweetly and cooed, “That’s a good boy. You want to please me, don’t you?” He nodded quietly in response, but she shook her head. “Nuh-uh, I want to hear you say it. Say, ‘I want to please you, Madame.’” Tom licked his lips, hesitating for only a second to gather himself.

  
“I want to please you, Madame.” The words flowed easily from his lips. He was even surprised how husky his voice sounded as he spoke. The woman grinned.

  
“Say ‘Use me for your pleasure. I’m just an eager fucktoy.’” His cock twitched in response to her crude command. She knew he was going to cave.

  
“Use me for your pleasure, Madame. I’m just an eager fucktoy…,” his breathing became shaky and his hips rolled, “a fucktoy… to be used and abused.” He added with a soft moan. His captor was more than satisfied with his response, humming with a genuinely pleased smile. Tom reasoned that if resistance or defiance led to pain, or worse, perhaps going along with her games would yield more positive results.

  
“Very good. And good fucktoys get rewarded.” She leaned in and tenderly kissed his soft lips. Her tongue caressed his bottom lip, and Tom opened up for her. He tried not to think about how nice it felt for her tongue to massage his own, or how she suckled on his tongue  & bottom lip teasingly. The Englishman hadn’t even noticed her weight shift until he felt an amazing wet grip sliding up and down his cock, his hips automatically bucked into the welcoming stimulation. His eyes fluttered opened dreamily, watching her as she slowly pumped him with awe. “Doesn’t that feel good? That’s just my hand covered in my juices. Think of what else you can earn with good behavior…” He tried to stifle a whimper of pleasure but her thumb circling his sensitive crown just felt so incredible. “It’s okay to like it, you know. You can moan, beg if you want.” She purred.

  
“But I… Fuck, I _c-can’t_ …” Tom stammered as her fingers trailed down to his ball sac. Her nails raking over them made his whole body tremble. “This… this is _wrong_.”

  
“Oh? So would this be wrong?” With that, she slid down his body and swiftly engulfed half his cock into her hot wet mouth. Tom’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ and he jerked against his restraints as her mouth ravished him. She braced one hand on his thigh and bobbed steadily up and down his shaft. The lewd slurps and constant suction made him writhe and curse, and her obscene moans reverberated throughout his core and up his spine.

  
“Oh, god… ye-yesss.” What resolve the Englishman had left was crumbling, and quite frankly, he stopped giving a damn. All he knew was this amazing pleasure could be his just as long as he cooperated. His back bowed and his breathing turned to gasps, he couldn’t believe he was already so close. “Mmph… mm-more, please.” He begged. Just as soon as he spoke the words, however, the woman pulled off his cock with a cruel chuckle. Tom tried to hide his face, his teeth clenched with frustration. What she done next shocked Tom with a jolt and he actually yelped. Her tongue began circling his puckered entrance and the strange wetness felt incredibly invasive and strange. He had done this to many of his lovers in the past, but never once dared ask them for such an intimate favor in turn. His toes curled and he mewled softly while the wet muscle firmly massaged and probed his tender flesh. Her mouth moved up just slightly and her tongue then danced and caressed his taint, making him keen loudly. Tom no longer cared how he had been reduced to this woman’s plaything. This felt too incredible and he didn’t want her to ever stop. Just as though she read his thoughts, her mouth ceased pleasuring him all together and he found himself sighing with disappointment.

  
“Aww, don’t pout… We’re just getting started.” He swallowed at her words, his nervousness returning somewhat from his lusty-fogged bliss. “Just relax…” And it was certainly hard not to when her tongue began gliding back  & forth along his length once more. He stiffened somewhat when he felt slick fingers gently massaging his puckered entrance. Her oral attentions changed to suckling the crown while slowly pushing a single digit into the tight passage. When she curled her finger, Tom gasped and wriggled in his restraints, whimpering and moaning.

  
“Oh fuck!! God, yes! More of that, please Madame!” He gasped. The woman popped off his cock just long enough to giggle at his wanton state.

  
“Such a greedy slut.” The brunette sneered, and a second finger worked into his ass. He hissed at first but he steadied his breathing after a moment, his mind focused on the tongue bathing his rock hard dick. “Thatta boy…” When two more joined the others, Tom’s legs trembled and his whimpers were almost turning to broken sobs. There was a slow burn building at the base of his spine while she worked him open, scissoring and curling those digits. The woman watched in awe as the bound man ground himself on her hand, panting expletives between gasping breaths, his heavy cock weeping steadily onto his own stomach. Before he lost himself too much, though, she withdrew her fingers and got up from the bed, leaving Tom cold and empty. She went to the side of the bed and withdrew a pocket knife to cut the restraints off his wrists. She hovered above him, her eyes assessing his physical and mental state before she asked, “Where are you at, angel?”

  
“Green, Madame.” With a nod, the woman then nudged her captive to flip over with a hard shove. He shuddered at his new vulnerable position. While grateful that his hands were freed, his immobilized legs kept him from attempting to go anywhere. He listened to different noises coming from behind him; something shifting across the carpet, possibly the device she had assembled earlier, a bottle cap popping, and the unmistakable wet slathering of lube being applied. Tom swallowed, he knew what was about to happen.

  
“Since you enjoyed being fucked with my fingers, I bet you’ll just love this thick cock being stuffed in your ass.” There was a stinging pressure as the head pushed past the tight ring of muscle. His hands fisted in the sheets and he groaned into a pillow, his body burned and throbbed with indescribable heat. He tried to move forward from the invasion, but the brunette braced one hand on his shoulder to pull him back into the dick splitting him open. “Don’t fight it, baby. This is going to happen. Just relax, breathe through it…” With her guiding hand, however, the slight change in angle allowed the toy to brush over that sweet spot. Tom then slowly pushed back, his head spun as he felt every vein of the toy caressing his core. When the cock’s silicone balls came to rest against his ass, it wasn’t long before it began to slowly withdraw. There was a click of a button, and the machine began to whir, setting a slow steady pumping rhythm. The Englishman made a combination of strangled cries and whimpers, alternating with the machine’s pulling and pushing.

  
“Oh god, please!! Fuck, fuck…!” It was almost too much, and yet, not enough. Tom needed faster, harder. The bed shifted and he looked up to see the woman sitting across from him. Her legs were spread wide, showing off her glistening wet pussy. He licked his lips like a thirsting man, and his wide blue eyes gazed up at her with plea.

  
“I think you know what I want.” She grinned. “And depending on your enthusiasm, I may crank my friend up a notch.” Tom didn’t need to be told twice. He plunged his face between her legs and thrusted his tongue into her wet heat, and his nose rubbed her swollen clit. His eyes closed, he was lost once more in ecstasy; relishing the sweet taste of her juices, her wetness coating his chin, the exquisite sting of her hands fisting in his hair, and constantly feeling stretched and full. He pulled his tongue from the woman’s depths to assault her clit. He used the full flat of his tongue to lap at her swollen nub, then closed his lips around it to suckle greedily. Between her gasping, his groans, and lewd slurping, Tom hadn’t noticed a faint clicking sound but he certainly felt what followed it. The machine began to accelerate its’ tempo, fucking him deeper, faster.

  
“Y-Yes!! Oh fucking yes!!” He panted before quickly resuming his snack with new vigor. The brunette gasped and cried out, now writhing beneath his unrelenting mouth and tongue. The wet muscle curled and massaged every inch of her he could reach while thrashing his face side to side. But the machine was too much, he wouldn’t be able to keep up his own pace for much longer with his climax approaching fast. He removed his tongue to suck at her clit instead and plunged two of his long fingers into her quivering cunt, thrusting them in time with the cock pumping into his ass. Her body jerked and seized, her orgasm came gushing profusely into his hand within a matter of seconds. His soaked hand quickly went to his aching cock, and with a few twisting pumps, he was falling over the edge shortly after. Tom buried his face against the inside of her thigh and came with a strangled cry. Thick ropes of his cum shot across the bed linens and even across his chest & stomach. The toy cock’s rhythm also decreased drastically to just sluggishly rocking into him, allowing the Englishman to ride out his climatic high for just a few more seconds until he had milked himself of every single drop. He collapsed onto his side, panting breathlessly, trembling, and feeling blissfully spent and debauched. Once the machine turned off, the bedroom was completely quiet save for their exhausted breathing. His lover swiftly scooted down the bed, unbuckled the spreader bar from his knees, and chucked it into the floor before nestling herself against him. Her lips showered little kisses over his neck and shoulders, and he hummed. 

“Tom, you okay, sweety?” Jessica’s warm soothing voice whispered. “Not too rough, was I? Aching anywhere?” Tom chuckled before flipping onto his other side, and tenderly kissed her lips to hush her fretting. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away, smiling warmly and brushing a strand of her long hair away from her face.

  
“Darling, I’m perfectly fine. Better than fine, rather, I’m floating on Cloud 9.” He purred and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent like precious air to his lungs.

  
“Well, good, that makes me happy. You were so brave and I am so very proud of you.” She began to rub her palm up and down his spine, lightly using her nails to scratch his back, and his eyes fluttered close dreamily.

“Thanks, Jess. Everything was perfect. It’s what I needed and more… now turn over.” She giggled and did as she was told, and Tom pulled her flush to his chest, pulled the blankets over the both of them, and wrapped a long arm around her small frame. He kissed the back of her head and hugged her tight before whispering, “Good night, baby. I love you so much.”

  
“Love you too, sweety. Now let’s get some rest.”


End file.
